Madame Phantom
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: AU Because Christine is married to Erik. Erik teaches Christine how to be a Phantom of an Opera house. One rule  sticks out to her though, Obsess over blonde sopranos. Review! Purely Leroux.


_**One-shot, possibly two-shot? Review!**_

**Christine's POV**

"Ah, my beloved Christine. Today our opera re-opens."

"Erik, I'm very aware. You have trained me for two months in anticipation, my betrothed."

"Today, you will watch and learn. I wrote a list of things a phantom must know. Here you are." He then handed me a slightly crumbled piece of paper. The penmanship I knew immediately was Erik's chicken scratch handwriting, and of course, it was written in his trademark red ink. I cleared my throat before reading. _"_

_Number one: Scaring ballet rats _

_Number two: Stealing food from the new chef. _

_Number three: Obsessing over blonde sopranos. Mezzo-Soprano is also acceptable."_

I raised a brow at Erik and smirked. His eyes widened quickly and immediately took the paper away. From what I could tell, he was blushing. Of course, I wasn't too sure considering he had a full faced mask coating his face.

"Ignore the third one, please?"

I faked a pout and said. "Are you sure? I'm sure I can find a nice blonde soprano for myself to obsess over."

He shot me a look and I immediately quieted. Erik may be a phenomenal actor, but he could not cover up the grin that was forming behind his mask.

"I was only joking, but I do know you're about to laugh. You don't act well around me, dear." He then dropped the sheet of paper, and began to clutch his stomach in ecstasy. His entire frame shook with laughter. "Personally, I find you extremely attractive when you're not in control of yourself. Huge turn on." That sentence had definitely hit a chord inside of him for he fell to the ground in maniacal laughter. "Ok, up up!" I exclaimed. "I want to get going already!"

Erik let out an exasperated sigh, and regained his posture. He cleared his throat and stood to his feet. I smirked once again.

"Hoping to get lucky, darling? Because trust me, if this goes well today, you won't have to worry about that tonight." I winked and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ummm... Uh... Let's go... Umm... Christine!" I raised my brow once again and shook my head. He is adorable. Since Erik and I had gotten married I was Madame Phantom of the Opera, or just Mrs. Phantom. I had finally talked him into letting me wear a mask. Of course, I didn't think I could breathe well in a full faced like my husband so my half mask will have to suffice. I could tell Erik didn't want me to _hide my beauty from the world_ as he would say, but I wanted the damn thing, and heaven knows, he will deny me absolutely nothing. I had also wanted the attire. Since it would be appalling for me to wear trousers and a mans loose shirt, The Persian, Nadir, had made me a dress just in feminine form of my husbands. It was black, obviously, with gold trim around the waist. It was quite plain, but I nonetheless loved the thing. Since I decided to choose Erik over Raoul my darker side has started to come out. Which I am surprised to admit, I love it. There is just an exciting thrill about being evil that makes me utterly elated. I just can't explain it.

"Ok, Christine, we are in my box, box five, and the new ballet mistress is currently giving the girls a tour. When she opens the door I will swish my cape, and believe me, they will scream in terror. Watch."

A few moments later a door opened which bathed the room in light. Fortunately, we were in the corner where no one could see us. A middle-aged woman, stood there, speaking with her pupils. The woman continued her tour, and let the ballerinas roam Erik's box. Erik then left my side, which saddened me slightly, and crept behind a brunette girl. As he explained, he swished his cape, and the girl let out a blood curling scream, as did the others.

Strange. I chuckled lightly. Now when did I find joy in others pain? I shrugged. It was quite funny. I had that strange exhilaration again when I would do something wrong. And I loved it with my entire being. Every little ballet rat had ran from the noise and flew out the box door followed by their mistress. I then started to laugh hysterically.

"That... Was... Incredible!" I managed to say through fits of giggles. He smiled and nodded. He held a long bony finger up and used his ventriloquism, which never failed to amaze me. "Dear Residents of my opera house, this is the opera ghost speaking. No, I'm not dead. I will bring you no harm, this I promise. However, I can not speak for my wife. That will be her choose." He grinned wickedly as his voice floated through the atmosphere of the opera house. What followed was music to my ears, girls began to scream and I heard beer bottles break. Probably thrown out of shock by a drunken stage hand. Ah, this opera house has not changed a bit.

"Turn on. Major turn on." I spoke. His eyes began to glow the hypnotizing yellow it did when in the dark.

"Well, Christine, would you accompany me to the kitchen? Since Madame Giry is no longer the ballet mistress, and Nadir refuses to bring us food, we must do it ourselves. I have already decided to take the new Prima Donna's dinner. From what I have discovered, she is quite a big woman meaning their will be quite a feast that awaits us, mon ange."

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed. He came over and we linked arms.

"I taught you how to move through the shadows, haven't I Christine?"

"Yes, Erik. You said it was crucial, and said that I must master that before I could do anything else." I smiled. He nodded, obviously remembering.

"Well then, let us go!"

"Ok, Christine, the tray is over on the left table." Erik whispered to me while we stood in the shadows. "I will creep my way over and grab the plate when nobody is watching. If someone happens to see me, I have a Plan B. So keep your eyes peel." He once again left my side and moved gracefully, almost cat-like. The door to the kitchen, and Erik had jumped up and attached to the ceiling. I stifled a gasp with my hand and my eyes widened. Erik began to crawl across the ceiling to the awaiting tray. The chef had turned his back, and Erik reached down grabbing the tray with his skeleton hands, and then disappeared. I was stunned. He left me here? What was I to do? I'll tell you one thing, he was not getting lucky tonight! My thoughts fled as a black glove covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was useless. The figure behind me brought me more into the shadows then turned me to face it. Oh. It was Erik. Well, I felt somewhat silly. I blushed and this did not go unnoticed by Erik. He smiled and apologized through his eyes. He handed me the tray, and then nodded his head in the direction of the door. I followed slowly. Thank God for my training in ballet which helped me stay on my toes. After we left the kitchen, Erik dragged me to the nearest trapdoor. He took a deep breathe and took the tray from me. He covered it with a bag, that appeared out of nowhere. I tilted my head sideways and he just smiled. He grabbed my hand, and we fell through the trapdoor.

Once we were safely back in the house on the lake, I asked Erik a few questions.

"How do you do ventriloquism? Can you teach me? How did you stick to the ceiling like that? Can you teach me that also? How did no one see us? When did you build that trapdoor? How did the food not fly off when we dropped down? How many trapdoors are there around the opera house? Could you draw me a map of where they are so I will always be careful? Or better yet, do you have a copy of the blueprints of the opera house? You did design the place, didn't you? And if you didn't notice Erik, we forgot to find a blonde soprano to obsess over!" I scolded.

After I was finished rambling, Erik chuckled. "Well, my beautiful Christine, a magician never reveals his secrets." Erik said darkly.

_**Review! Should I do another chapter of Christine attempting these tricks and epically failing? **_


End file.
